


Balthazar is a Lazy Little (Angel)

by Shanza



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Supernatural
Genre: (link in Notes), Balthazar can be a pain, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Short & Sweet, a bit of crack, and screws with people's lives, but I still love him, roll with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanza/pseuds/Shanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar gets a call and answers in his own, unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balthazar is a Lazy Little (Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pic: https://40.media.tumblr.com/773659b20d6f53e38c5e8800fb9dbd83/tumblr_n6vnzfMenP1tzxmvho1_500.jpg
> 
> Tried to drop Balthazar in the middle of it, but it didn't want to cooperate. So this happened instead.

 

 _It's me again._  
_I need someone to be my friend, someone who won't run away._  
_Maybe send me an angel! The nicest angel you have._

 

Balthazar groaned, rolling over and trying to ignore the girl's voice echo in his head. She wanted an angel, did she? With an idle flick of his grace, he scanned the known galaxy for something that would get her to _shut up_. Something cackled at his touch and he jerked to a stop, flicking through space to investigate closer. They might not be able to visit Earth, but his Father had never _explicitly_ stated that they couldn't go to other places ....

The little blue alien was doing a great job at tearing up the alien ships, and Balthazar grinned, cheering the little guy on. He looked like he might get away too, until his sporty red ship was hit by a plasma shot. "Too bad," the angel muttered. He was shifted out of phase just enough so that only the very rare mortal would be able to perceive him.

Then the little daredevil engaged his hyperdrive - even incorporeal, Balthazar could feel the tickle of the energy wave as it passed through him. Perfect.

It took hardly a twist of his grace to send the sputtering, out-of-control ship plunging for Earth and the child's back yard.

 


End file.
